Ice Queen
The Snow Queen is a supporting character making her debut in THE QUEEN - Part 6. She possesses the powers of ice, snow and elemental healing. She was the queen of the Ice Kingdom before being poisoned and killed. Appearance The Snow Queen has a unique and distinct appearance that helps her look more unique then other characters in THE QUEEN series. Her costume consists of a baby blue puffy dress that covers the whole body. The dress splits and joins in the chest and knee areas, creating a v like shape that is covered in white. Long kite shaped ice shards are attached to the dress, making it look unique from other dresses. Small snowflake patterns are seen in the chest and back area if examined closely. She wears white, long sleeves that cover her arms and also wears aquamarine blue gloves. She has hazelnut brown hair tied in a band, bound together by a blue elastic band which is donned with small sprinkles of snow. Her crown consists of a metal band with three blue snowflakes encrusted into the middle & left and right side. Small ice shards are attached to the metal band, forming an ice themed crown. Story According to Bianca, the Snow Queen was King's ally. Bianca, with company of Victim Girl and Lavender, asked for help, revealing what happened to him. She calmly refuses, thinking they will risk. However, as soon as she found out Queen wields her Ice Dagger, she agreed to help them. When Queen ridiculed the Snow one after many dead Snow Guards, she activated her powers, resurrecting them, with Red Dress Girl saying "HACKS!". She also sets the entire castle to the winter. While Lavender, Victim Girl and Bianca were rescuing her friends, Red Dress Girl and Noob were invited to the royal lunch room. SQ trapped him in ice shards, so he was paralyzed. Before the conversation began, Red Dress Girl offered her Green Tea. She drank it, but did not feel the effects of the poison. She revealed that Jiggle stole the Ice Dagger, and warned Red Dress Girl to use it carefully because of its preciousness. She ignored the warning and stabbed The Snow Queen in the face, who threw her off herself. She is immune to her own type and attempts to kill her, but the Tea poison kicks in and she melts. Her death caused every snow and ice spell to vanish. Personality Snow Queen does not will to risk, which shows she is maybe anxious when something horrendous happens to their allies. However, she is ready to find and protect her goods, and is definitely mad when someone thinks ice and snow can damage her. Trivia * To find Snow Queen in the roleplay arena, she was spiked atop of her castle. * This may have been harder to other players to get, but although you need a Gravity Coil to get this. ** However it was removed. * Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Adults Category:Deceased Category:Kavra Characters Category:Antagonists